Contrast
by EmbraceTheMoment
Summary: Black and White. Fire and Water. Who will win in this battle of wills? Will it be the hero who pursues the truth of the relationship between people and their Pokemon, or will it be the hero who fights for the ideal world where they work together?


_**Shiny New Toys**_

**Chapter One**

It was common knowledge that White was not much of talker. No one really knew why she only spoke the bare minimum, but she had been like that ever since- well as long ago as anybody could remember.

So it was quite a surprise when people found out that Bianca and Cheren were her best friends. Bianca was a ball of energy- flighty, slightly ditzy, over-dramatic and unusually optimistic- Bianca was the poster child for a _blinding_ ray of sunshine. Cheren on the other hand was the exact opposite, he was serious –perhaps a bit too much for both Bianca and White's taste – smart and savvy because of which, Cheren was often seen as the leader of their little trio. Out of the three friends White was the one who kept to herself and despite living in Nuvema Town for fourteen years of her life, nobody but Cheren and Bianca knew much- or anything for that matter- about her. She liked it better that way anyway,

Bianca and Cheren had clashing personalities, and while their little tiffs were sometimes amusing to watch, they became rather tiring and irritating to after a while, seeing as Cheren's superiority complex used to piss off even White, who was calmer than death itself.

White had been sleeping when Cheren had burst through the door without knocking and strode into it like he owned the place and promptly sat himself down on White's desk as he tossed a soft toy to get her attention. She hummed groggily, and pushed herself onto her elbows as she sent Cheren an unimpressed look. She was opening her mouth to ask him what had possessed him to barge into her room at the crack of dawn and disturb her sleep but Cheren beat her to it raving about how they were finally getting their starter Pokémon today. She had gotten up after about ten minutes of Cheren's prodding and poking _and_ nagging. Yet, there was still no sign of Bianca. Not even the tell tale signs of broken dishes, squealing and _a lot_ of apologizing were heard.

Cheren was pacing her room frantically, rubbing his hands together in impatience as his gaze constantly drifted to the immaculate red gift box which had been carefully adorned with a green ribbon and White's staircase for Bianca's arrival.

No doubt, White was going to have to mediate between the two again- it was one of the few times where she actually had to make use of her voice. While she was a firm believer of the phrase: '_Actions speak louder than words'_, snapping at Cheren and Bianca was the only way they would stop bickering long enough to get a breath of fresh air only for them to go at it again. She truly adored her best friends but they were massive pains in the ass.

"Why isn't she here yet?" Cheren asked White impatiently, as if she held the answer to Cheren's age old question which confused the smartest of human beings. Bianca's tardiness held no reason. She was late everywhere and it often left White surprised how Bianca stayed focused long enough to get back home from buying groceries from the next town over, because while she loved her best friend, she had to admit, Bianca had the attention span of a goldfish most of the time and was more scatter brained than anyone she had ever met.

White gave a non-committal shrug, as she leaned back onto her bed rest as she kicked up her sneaker clad feet onto her bed. She would no doubt get an earful about it, had her mother found out but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Cheren 'humphed' in agitation and White could tell he was seconds away from tearing out all of his bluish-black hair. She was almost waiting in anticipation for his glasses to snap into two halves comically until White's door burst open for the second time that day revealing none other than Bianca. White allowed herself a small smirk at her blonde friend's disgruntled appearance; her cheeks flushed red from the lack of oxygen in her lungs, Bianca's green eyes still held the bright shine of energy.

"It took you long enough! Honestly!"Cheren complained, "You really need to sort out your priorities Bianca," he admonished.

Bianca only rolled her eyes at his behaviour, as she flashed him one of her most dazzling smiles. "Well I'm here now, aren't I?" Her doe like green eyes zeroed in on the lone package on my desk and her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! They're here already?!" she squealed delightedly while clapping her hands in excitement. White cringed at the squeal, but otherwise maintained a half-smile on her face as Bianca pulled me up into a standing position.

"White gets first pick!" she declared, seeing Cheren's crestfallen expression, she added, "It is her house Cheren!" She smacked him lightly on the shoulder and he raised his arms up in defeat as he stepped outside to let me through. White laughed quietly and murmured a quiet "Thank you" to her which was too low for Cheren to hear. Bianca's eyes widened for a second in surprise until she gave her a smile so wide, that it hurt her cheeks.

White rubbed her fingers together; the friction caused tingles to dance across her palms as she carefully unwrapped the box. When the ribbon came undone and the lid of the box came off to reveal three shiny new Pokéballs, White let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, her cerulean blue eyes widening in awe at the sight of them. She blinked multiple times to make sure she was dreaming and picked up the card that Professor Juniper had left the three of them, and read it out loud to the other two.

_In here are three Pokéballs containing the three basic starters for the Unova Region._

_Choose wisely and without arguments amongst yourselves. _

_Good Luck! _

- _Professor Juniper _

"Well, go on then White," Cheren urged eagerly, his eyes flashing with excitement which was quite rare for him.

Sending Cheren a wide grin, White decided to leave this entirely up to fate and did not read the plaque cards that held the starter's name. She would cherish whichever one she got no matter what type of Pokémon it was and she was sure that it would no doubt be her best and closest partner. Picking up the ball had been natural, pressing the white button that would let out her newest friend and most trusted partner to be was the most exhilarating thing she had ever experienced.

The sight of a small Oshawott greeted her, it blinked dazedly, taking in its surroundings as it eyed everything inquisitively until the small creature spotted White, herself. He slowly hobbled his way towards her – almost warily, but not quite – and sized her up. And as if the fates had destined for it to happen, the Oshawott saluted White and then proceeded to show off for her, playing around with the yellow shell on its chest. It flicked the shell out and everyone ducked in fear as the shells grazed their heads and Oshawott caught it adeptly, with one quick spring into the air and then landed gracefully onto the ground. While the Oshawott seemed all cute, cuddly and clumsy with it small feet, it was clearly anything but.

Bianca immediately burst into applause as she grinned from at White's new Oshawott and then back to her. Oshawott grinned and yipped in delight, clearly enjoying the attention it was receiving. Cheren didn't follow but he did look at the Pokémon with renewed interest as he looked at White from it. "He sort of reminds me of you in some way..." he murmured.

White looked at him in surprise while Bianca actually considered his words before nodding vehemently in agreement. "You're right. They're both... Oh gosh! I just can't think of the word..." she trailed off biting her lip. Cheren chuckled quietly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Bianca, don't hurt yourself," he teased lightly, "Neither can I."

Bianca immediately shoved her hand into the box at Cheren's words and came out with another pokéball, she grinned as a Tepig was soon joined my Oshawott in my bedroom. "Guess I got my pick after all!"She trilled as she cooed at her Tepig softly. The Tepig clearly delighted at both the affection and intention nuzzled up to Bianca further.

Cheren scowled. "What? So I get last pick? You girls are so unfair!" He sighed. "Well at least I got Snivy, I wanted him anyway," he stated obnoxiously, as if he were a five year old who was just denied Poffins

"I think we should have a Pokémon battle!"Bianca declared, her Tepig still nestled in her arms.

White's eyes widened in surprise as she slowly started to shake her head subtly at Cheren so he could get on her side. Their Pokémon were small but size wasn't a guarantee of power, these tiny, cute little creatures could do hell of a lot of damage.

"Bianca," Cheren began, "We can't possibly-"

"Oh hush, Cheren! For once can't you loosen up?" she demanded haughtily, all the while maintaining her ever present Bianca-esque smile.

"But Bianca-"Cheren protested.

"No buts Cheren!" she held up a hand to silence him as the poor guy just looked up at the heavens in defeat, rubbing his face, while Bianca smiled wider at White.

"Bianca-"White started, but Bianca shook White's shoulders furiously, shutting her up.

"Please," Bianca wailed, "Cheren doesn't let us have any fun, and now you're joining him. Do you want to end up a bitter old grandpa like him?" she hissed comically, in an accusatory tone.

A bark of laughter escaped White's lips, as she shook her head. "Ok," she complied, her voice soft. "Let's do this," she declared, sending a wink towards her Oshawott, White stepped back to create some space between her and Bianca. Her Oshawott somersaulted in the air in response and began playing with its scalchop trying to taunt Bianca's Tepig.

"Cheren!"Bianca sang out in her soprano, "Be a dear and referee the match won't you?" she asked haughtily.

Cheren only sighed, resigned and joined his Snivy on the floor- who looked equally bothered about the whole ordeal as Cheren himself. White had to smother a laugh at his behaviour, while Cheren was a serious guy; she had yet to see a time when he would not bend to Bianca's every whim. Much like an older brother would do for his baby sister. He cleared his throat and when he opened his eyes there was a renewed fire in them, "Alright! This is a one-on-one battle between the challenger: Bianca of Nuvema Town against Trainer White, also of Nuvema Town. Begin!" he declared. White allowed herself a tiny smirk at Cheren's words, which her Oshawott mimicked, angering Bianca's Tepig more.

"Tackle!"

"Tail Whip!"

Both trainers shouted out the attacks simultaneously, only for Bianca's Tepig to be knocked out mid-Tail Whip into the wall behind her, smashing the picture of a Pikachu which was hung there. Bianca gasped softly both in awe and horror as Oshawott returned to his original position. Cheren's _Mother of Arceus _didn't go unheard either.

"Tepig are you ok?" Bianca cried out, but the Tepig got up again as if it was nothing.

This time a chorus of "Tackle!" erupted from both females. At the point of collision both Pokémon bounced off each other and met with the floor. "Again!" Both Bianca and White cried out this time, but Oshawott having learned from the previous time was much faster than Tepig, and dodged the small fire Pokémon's attack at the very last minute and twisted only to tackle it from behind, knocking the Tepig off its legs.

"No!" Bianca cried out, "C'mon Tepig, we can do this!"

"Let's finish this Oshawott!" White called out to her new partner with such animation on her face that no one had ever seen before. Before White even had time to call out another attack, the Oshawott let a water gun burst forth from its mouth thus ending the battle, and soaking both Tepig and Bianca.

All three rookie trainers let out breath of awe and disbelief.

"Round Two, anyone?" White asked tentatively, before receiving an answering smirk from Cheren.

"Bring it."


End file.
